


The Home

by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Danny Phantom
Genre: Bat Family, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl/pseuds/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: Dani and Damian end up in the same foster home after a teacher sees a bruise in Damian and mistakenly think Bruce hurts his son.





	The Home

**Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognise.**

**Dani POV**

“Danielle!” my foster mother Alice calls me from the kitchen, “Come here.”

I walk into the kitchen, “What’s up?”

“Where having a new boy join us today, could you show him around; take him to the park or show him the best route to get to school” she asks.

Must be around my age, she asked 17-year-old Eric to do the same thing when Sara, also 17 got here, hoping they would become friends, “Sure” I agree, “What do you know about him?”

She smiles and looks to her phone, “His name is Damian, he grew up with his mother somewhere in Pakistan for his first 10 years, then moved in with his father in Gotham. Where he’s been for the last 2 years, a teacher reported worrying behaver and bruises, he’s just here til they finish the investigation, then if they find his mother he’ll probably go back to her or his oldest brother Richard will get custody.”

Alice always shares way more than she should, I’m pretty sure I’m only allowed to know his name and age, “Why are they sending him here to Chicago? Why not send him to a foster home in Gotham?”

“Apparently his father is quite wealthy and influential and since its Gotham….”

I nod, “Everywhere is corrupt and they think his dad will just buy his son back.”

She nods.

“Want me go get the extra bed in Eric’s room ready” I offer.

“Please do” she smiles.

I change the bedding and clean up a bit, by the time I’m done, a boy my age is in the kitchen glaring at everyone.

“Damian, this is Danielle” Alice introduces when she sees me at the door.

“Damian Wayne” sticks out his hand to shake.

I take it with a smile, “Danielle Walker, but everyone calls me Dani with a I.”

“Danielle why don’t you show Damian to his room” a social worker I don’t know suggests.

“Sure” I nod, “Come on Damian.”

He follows me out of the kitchen, “You’ll be sharing with Eric, he’s at soccer practice right now but you’ll met him later. This is the bathroom” I open a door as we pass, “Alice and Sara get first dips in the morning cause they both have jobs to get to, well Sara’s is after school and on Saturday, so I guess I mean she gets dips on Saturdays. There’s a chore wheel on the fridge, Alice will add your name to it later” I open the door to his new room.

He walks past me and puts his bag on the bed, “Thank you Walker.”

“No problem and call me Dani” I remind.

“No” he turns back to looking at me, “Why are you here? I am here because a moronic teacher thought training bruises we’re inflicted by my father, what of you?”

Either his dad isn’t abusive or he’s not admitting it yet, I shrug “I got caught on the streets by a cop and sent here.”   

“But why where you on the streets?” he tries.

“Cause my so-called dad is a asshole” I glare, “Dude don’t start with the hard questions, you get to know someone then move up to the hard stuff.”

“Apologies” he half bows his head, “I…. did not have the most conventional childhood and I am still learning the social niceties. I thought to engage someone in conversation you begin with topics in common.”

“And the only thing you could think of is how we both ending up in a home” I nod in understanding, “Try starting with things like siblings, favourite classes, books, pets and TV shows. I’m not that great at talking to people either but those are normally good starting places for talking.”

“I will keep that in mind” he nods before turning back to his bag and frowning, “I do not wish to be here. I want to return home.”

“If your Dad didn’t do anything you’ll be back with him in no time” I smile, “If he did then you’ll go with your Mom or brother.”  
He looks to me with surprise, “My mother?”

“Alice overshares” I admit, “She told me they’re looking for your Mom.”

He frowns hatefully, “I will not go back to her.”

Maybe his Mom isn’t that great, “Okay tell your social worker that and maybe give some reasons why, they won’t send you to her if they don’t think she’ll take care of you.”

He nods, “Which brother did she say they were thinking of sending me too?”

“Umm…...Richard” I answer making him smile for the first time. “I take it you and Richard get along well?”

“He is what Drake refers to as a ‘mother hen’ he is very protective and enjoys hugging me almost every time he sees me, I did not enjoy it at first, but I have grown to enjoy his company.”

Well Richard sounds like a winner in the big brother and potential guardian department.

He frowns again, “I am not usually this……. Open, why did I tell you all this?”

“I’m guessing that before this they had you in a temporary placement” I shrug, “1 or 2 grown-ups, no other kids, always around, constantly trying to get you to talk but only succeeding in pissing you off. Now you’re with someone your own age your more relaxed and just want to talk. I’ve seen and been there before.”

He nods, “They were always there trying to have me open up, it was infuriating.”

“Yeah it was” I agree, “Wanna ditch the you-just-here-and-I-am-your-friend-so-you-can-talk-to-me Alice has planned and wander around the city?”

“Definitely” he agrees.

 

We stay out til dark walking around and looking in random shops, we even spend a few hours in a weird place called an arcade playing games on large bulky machines. We also talk some more, mostly about his pets, and adoptive siblings, all of which he refers to by their last names. I also talk, mostly about school and friends but I do tell him of my cousin and how we still call each other every week.

Alice gives us a talking to when we get back about staying out so late, but she’s smiling seeing Damian and I are friends now.

“Walker” Damian speaks walking into the kitchen, were I am drinking a hot chocolate alone.

“Yeah Damian?” I ask before gesturing to the pot of water, silently asking if he wants a drink.

He takes out some tea and makes himself a drink, “I have been told I am not allowed to call Grayson without someone else listening.”

In case his brother tries to convince him of something or his Dad shows up, right “Sure I’ll listen.”

He moves to the table and takes out his phone, I sit down next to him.

His brother answers on the second ring, _“Dami! How you doing baby bird? How’s the new home?”_    

“It is adequate” he replies.

_“Who’s your listener today? New foster parent?”_

“Foster sister” he corrects, “Danielle Walker.”

“Hey Damian’s brother!” I smile at the phone.

_“Hi Danielle! Sounds like you made a friend Dami.”_

“I did” Damian agrees.

“We spent most of the day together” I grin, “We even went to this weird place called a arcade, Damian won so many tickets on the shooting and basketball throwing games he won a replica sword that he complaint about for over an hour about how it was the wrong weight and balance.”

“Walker has convinced me that using fake swords of the incorrect weight and balance is good practice for when you do not have access to the correct weapons” Damian tells his brother.

Yeah that was a weird talk, I haven’t talked to someone that interested in weapons and training since my last trip the Dora’s kingdom in the Ghost Zone.

Richard laughs, (a weird laugh that sounds like a cackle,) “ _Sounds like you’re having fun Damian.”_

“I’d have more fun home with you and father” Damian replies.

He turns sad _, “I know Dami. We’re working on it but it’s going to take some time.”_

“I do not wish for it to take time! I wish to be home” Damian frowns.

I take his hand, “Sorry Damian we can’t change how long these things take. But when it’s over you’ll at least get to go back to Gotham.”

“Was our foster mother over sharing again?” he smiles slightly.

“She never stops” I grin back.

Since there’s only a week left before summer holidays Damian doesn’t have to go to school, but every day after we wander around and talk, then every night we call his brother Dick (as he for some reason he insists to go by.)

 

About 6 weeks into Damian’s stay something happens.

“Morning you two!” Alice greet at breakfast getting a bowl of cereal, “Oh Damian I got a call from your social worker last night. Your Mom turned up, she’s coming over today to see you.”

Damian goes pale, “Does she have to?”

Alice frowns, “Is something wrong Damian? Why don’t you wanna see your mother?”

“We…...disagree on many things” He replies carefully, “I would rather see father than mother, she should return to her corner of the world.”

Alice’s frown grows, “Damian did she hurt you?”

Damian looks away, “She made me strong. Those of her bloodline cannot be weak.”

Well dam, that does not sound good.

Alice’s expression seems to agree with my thoughts, “It’s too late to cancel now, but I will be there and so will your social worker and I imagine Danielle as well. We’ll have a talk when she leaves with your social worker, okay?”

Damian nods silently and leaves the room.

I follow him to the fire escape and sit down next to him, “You okay Damian?”

“I am fine” he tells me firmly, “I suppose it will be good to see mother, it has been a while.”

“Damian, we don’t have to go if you don’t want to” I tell him kindly, “We could go to the arcade, your social worker won’t be happy, but that doesn’t really matter.”

“She is my mother, it would be rude to not attended when she visits.”

“…...Have I ever told you about my so-called Dad?” I think its sharing time.

“You said you ran away from him” Damian replies looking confused as to why I brought this up.

“I did” I agree, “But that’s not the whole story. Vlad is of the rich mad scientist’s type, he grew me in his lab as a weapon. I worked for him for a while, did awful things for him thinking he was my dad, that he loved me, but he never did I was just a tool for him. I don’t know what the deal is with your Mom, but I don’t think it’s good.”

He looks surprised, “You are a Metahuman?”

“Well I have powers, but I don’t think I count as a Meta” I reply, really? I told him that, so he would think of his mother not of my powers. “I’m half ghost……. Well half pocket dimension alien that people think of as ghost. But that’s not the point right now, I don’t know what the deal is with your Mom but if it’s as bad as I think it is you need to stay away from her.”

He nods looking thoughtful, “…. My Grandfather is the head of the League of Assassins, I was meant to be his heir, I started training to kill when I was 6 months old, living with father was my choice because I do not want to be like them.”

There’s a League of _Assassins_? Holy shit! I can’t imagine growing up like that, wait…. “Alice said you had bruises and told your teacher it happened in training.”

“I usually cover all bruises from training, but that morning mother had sent her men to return me to her, after I defeated her men I was late for school and forgot to cover my injuries for that I had to lie, and father’s story did not align with my own.” He glares at his feet, “For that mistake I may lose my family.”

And he can’t tell the truth because its ninja assassins, which is too crazy to believe. “Okay first it’s not your fault” I tell him firmly, “It’s your psychotic mothers for sending _ninjas_ to get you. Two I’m sure your dad is working on getting you back and if worse comes to worse I’m happy to overshadow (that’s possession) a few people and make them send you back.”

He turns to me with a look of disbelief, “You can take over a person?”

“Yeah, but I don’t do it much” I tell him, “I can get you a thing that you attach to your belt that stops ghosts from overshadowing you.” The guy grew up as a assassin, I’m betting that comes with some paranoia and a want to be ready for any situation.

“I would like that, but your source for this technology would be better” he decides.

Gets the source he can find out what else there is and get new stuff as it comes out, “It’s my cousin

Danny, I’ll text you his number.”

He nods his thanks then pauses, “If you were made in a lab how is it you have a cousin.”

“I’m his clone, we just go with cousins” I explain before taking a dagger out of the hidden compartment in bottom of my shoe and hand it to him, “I get the feeling you like to be ready for anything, this dagger in made out of a metal that isn’t affected when ghost use Intangibility.”

He flips it in his hand and tests the balance, “Thank you Walker.”

I smile, “So wanna get out of here before your Mom shows up?”

He shakes his head, “I may not want to see Mother, but I cannot simply refuse to see her.”

“Alright” I reluctantly agree, “But I’m gonna be with you Dami.”

He smiles putting the dagger in his own hidden spot in his shoe.

I smile back, “Come on lets head back in I’m sure she’ll be here soon.”

 

We go inside and share stories of training and guilt over past mistake.

Two hours later Talia al Ghul or Head as she’s going by and the social worker walk in.

“Hello Damian” Talia smiles like she really cares, but her eyes stay cold.

“Mother” Damian nods back tensely.

“How are you doing?” she asks sitting down across from him.

Damian looks startled, I don’t think she’s ever asked him that before, “I am well mother.”

She nods and looks to me, “And you are?”

“This is Danielle, a foster child that lives here” the social worker tells her kindly.

She does her best not to look at me like I’m a bug, “Mrs Baker, I don’t see why visiting is really necessary, I would prefer to take my son home now.”

Baker frowns, “Mr Wayne is still fighting for custody and the charges against him haven’t been proven yet.”

“I allowed Bruce to care for my son, because Damian wished to know him. But I am the one who raised him you 10 years” she argues.

Baker nods, “I don’t see a problem with Damian staying with you until the investigation is complete, but I would ask you stay in regular contact with me.”

“Of course,” Talia smirks.

“No freaking way!” I glare at her standing up, “You are not sending my best friend back to this nutjob!”

Danielle!” Baker sends me a stern look, “Apologise to Miss Head right now.”

Talia glares at me, “I am not a ‘nutjob’ as you put Danielle. Apologise and leave.”

“Really?” I snort, “So you didn’t make Damian climb a mountain by himself when he was 3? Or repeatedly attack him with swords for ‘training?’” I don’t have to say anything about ninjas, Damian and I talked this over earlier, he doesn’t think he can say it. But he trusts me to, but he doesn’t want his mother to know he’s letting me, so I’m going to be acting like I’m doing this against his wishes.

“Walker!” Damian looks to me with a glare.

“Is this true Damian?” Baker asks.

Damian nods slowly.

Talia glares at me, “That is none or your concern. I am training him to be strong.”

I snort, “Right.”

“Miss Head maybe we should talk outside” Baker says with ice in her voice.

“Also” I speak up before they leave, “Damian told me that his Dad didn’t hit him that day, his mother” I glare at her and she glares back, “Sent someone who works for her to kidnap him. Damian stopped the guy but told his Dad a story but told a different story to his teacher.”

No need to mention assassins.

Talia glares, “My son belongs with me. He’s father makes him weak” suddenly she’s up and throws a dagger into Bakers chest and another in Alice’s.

I block the one heading for me with a energy shield, then run to Alice’s side while Damian fights his mother.

Alice is still alive, with a burst of speed I run her to the closest hospital then do the same for Baker. then lock Talia in a shield bubble.

“You are one messed up fruitloop!” I glare, “You okay Damian?”

He glares at his mother too, “I had hoped you would leave when she told them, instead you try to kill them.”

“You are my heir Damian” she speaks like she’s talking to a slow toddler, who just can’t grasp what she’s saying, “You belong to be. You should be training to take your rightful place, not playing Robin in Gotham.”

I turn to look at Damian with surprise, he’s Robin? No, I should have seen that, it’s actually kind of obvious, “Ignore her Damian, you do good work as a hero.”

“I know” he nods, “I will call Father. He shall deal with mother.”

Before she can open her mouth and say something rude I freeze her lips closed, “Sounds good.”

 

Damian sends his mother one last look before going to call his Dad.    

 Not a minute later there’s a flash of lighting and Flash is standing in front of me with Nightwing, “Thanks FK” Nightwing nods to his friend.

“No worries dude” Flash grins back before looking to me, “You must be the little demon’s new best friend.”

I raise an eyebrow at the nickname before looking to Nightwing……if Damian is Nightwing then Dick must be Nightwing.

Damian walks back into the room and Nightwing hugs him tight, “Hey Baby bat. Missed you.”

Damian pretends to be unhappy with the hug but can’t hide his happy look, “Let go Grayson!”

Grayson shakes his head, “No way.”

Damian rolls his eyes then looks to Flash, “West. Take mother to Belle Reve.”

He nods and grabs Talia before speeding off.

Once Dick is done with his long hug he turns to me, “You must be Dani! Nice to put a face to the voice.”

I snort, “You’re a bat. I bet you hacked my file the first time we talked and already know my face.”

He shrugs, “Well yeah but it’s not polite to just say that.”

“How are Alice and Miss Baker” I ask, betting he’s hacked the hospital.

“They should both make it” he reassures, “But Alice will be there for a while. They’ll probably move you to a new home.”

“Yeah, I figured” I sigh, feeling guilty for accidentally egging Talia on.

He puts a hand on my shoulder, “It’s not your fault.”

“I know” I do know that, but I can’t help but feel like it is. I turn to Damian, trying to get my mind off it, “On the bright side when you’ll probably be home by the end of the week.”

He smiles, then frowns thoughtfully, “What of you?”

“Another foster home” I shrug, “But now you know about my powers I can visit all the time without having to make up stories as to how I got there.”

Nightwing looks thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head, “I should go, the cops will be here any minute” he hugs Damian and surprisingly me one last time before disappearing.

 

When the police arrive Damian and I are taken to a temporary home and as predicted 6 days later Bruce Wayne and Dick show up.

“Hello Father” Damian nods when his dad walks in.

His Dad reaches out and pulls Damian into a hug, “I missed you son.”

Damian blinks, then smiles “I missed you as well father.”

Dick smiles at me then hugs me too, “Hey Dani!”

I smile back, I like Damian’s older brother we’ve spoken many times on Damian’s nightly call and he’s always seemed nice and funny, “Hey Dick.”

“Mr Wayne, Mr Grayson-Wayne I’ll need you to sigh a few things” a social worker named Samuels tells them.

“Why do you need to sigh things Grayson?” Damian asks his brother.

Dick smiles and looks to me, “Cause I sighed up to be Dani’s foster parent.”

What? Why would he do that? “……. But why?”

“Cause I like you, my baby brother likes you.” He smiles to his own adoptive dad then back to me, “And someone else did the same for me and I think it’s my turn. I always planned to away and I got a feeling you and I would get on pretty well.”

I smile brightly and looks to my best friend, “Looks like we’ll be seeing a lot of each other.”

He smiles back, “It seems so.”

 

**ONE-SHOT.**

**Third one-shot of the day, I have….. a very overactive imagination.**


End file.
